


His Star

by Ravenia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenia/pseuds/Ravenia
Summary: She was his star. Gift-fic for Shizu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Cheritz.
> 
> But seriously this game is awesome.

More often than not, he couldn’t believe it.

Idly typing on the keyboard, simultaneously keeping an eye on the clock as to when she’d be home, his mind drifted.

She had gotten a job as a kindergarten teacher – something, which, all the RFA members had agreed, suited her perfectly. Though, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t strong-willed and stubborn, or protective and incapable of protecting herself. After that entire Mint Eye incident, she had taken to martial arts – judo, in particular, and also requested him and Saeran to teach her what they knew.

He had wanted to protest at first, but what she had said after that had sealed the deal.

**[Flashback]**

_“I don’t want to be in that situation again,_ ” _she said softly, meeting his gaze. “I want to be able to be with you…be there for you, in every way._ ”

_Stunned, he looked at her, for once not quite knowing what to say._

_When he finally recovered his composure, he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist and using the other to tilt her head up for a kiss._

He hadn’t expected to leave the agency. To have someone who loved him, to love someone in return. Because – who’d want a fallen angel? Someone who had neglecte – abandoned his only living family and broken his promises? Lying, deceiving everyone – even though it was for their own sake.

But it hadn’t truly been, then, hadn’t it? He hadn’t been Saeyoung, his real self. It had been his persona – Seven. Luciel. Agent. Hacker. Faker.

But now…

Now…

He was just Saeyoung.

She had barged into his life (somewhat, well, planned) but – he’d never, _never_ thought he would find another family, or that the RFA would forgive him despite all the lies and things that he’d said and told, or that Saeran would be alive, and with him and now.

“I’m back!”

Jerked out of his thoughts, he swiveled his chair around to see her smiling at him from a few feet away. Huffing out a laugh, the red-haired genius set his keyboard down, stood and walked towards her.

“Saeyoung?” her brows furrowed in confusion, tone puzzled.

Not bothering to give an answer, he swooped down to steal a kiss from her lips which she responded to, wrapping her arms around his waist.

When they finally pulled apart, foreheads leaned against each other, he whispered.

“I love you.”

_You are my world, my sun, my moon and the sky._

“I love you, too.”

_No._

_My star._

**Author's Note:**

> OMAKE:
> 
> "Brother, are you -" Saeran stopped short at the sight.
> 
> "I'M GOING OUT!" he yelled as he turned around to head back where he came from.


End file.
